Yksin itseni kanssa
by Jadeile
Summary: Songfic, jossa Knuckles pohdiskelee syntyjä syviä. Lievää angstauksen tapaista.


**A/N:** Kappale on nimeltään Enkeli ja se on Kotiteollisuuden omaisuutta.

* * *

**Yksin itseni kanssa**

Nimeni on Knuckles. Olen Mestari Smaragdin viimeinen vartija. Se on kohtaloni, en ole täällä mitään muuta varten. En myöskään pyydä mitään muuta, kuin että saan tehdä työni rauhassa. Olla yksin Leijuvalla Saarella, vartioida elämäni keskipistettä. Tiesivät he sen tai eivät, se on myös monelle muulle tärkeää, että minä vahdin sitä. Minä olen tärkeä.

_Minä synnyin hyväksi,  
__hyvyyttä palvelemaan  
__minä ryhdyin uniasi,  
__haaveitasi pinoamaan _

Asun yksin Angel Islandilla, Leijuvan Saaren keskustassa. Täällä minä vartioin maailman suurinta ja voimakkainta jalokiveä. Mestari Smaragdissa on voimaa niin paljon, että väärissä käsissä sillä pystyisi tuhoamaan koko Mobiuksen. Sen voimaa on vaikea kanavoida, mutta minä pystyn siihen. Jos tahtoisin, saisin maailman polvilleen eteeni. Mutta en tahdo. Tahdon vain olla rauhassa, ilman muita. Leikkiä, ettei muita olekaan. En ole yksinäinen, vaan yksineläjä. Vaikkei sillä sen puoleen ole väliäkään, en voi asiaa muuttaa.

_nyt en saa olla ihminen,  
__en saa olla jumalakaan  
__olen täällä vieras mies, vieraalla maalla,  
__kaukana kotoa _

Kaikki muut asuvat kaupungeissa ja kylissä. Viettävät aikaa toistensa seurassa enemmän tai vähemmän vailla huolia. Minun selässäni on aina raskas taakka. Mutta kannan sen mieluusti. En voisi elää ilman sitä. Elämälläni on tarkoitus ja niin on hyvä. Muilla taas, heidän elämillään ei ole juurikaan tarkoitusta. He vain syntyvät, elävät ja kuolevat. Kukaan ei tule muistamaan heitä sen jälkeen. Minuakaan ei välttämättä tulla muistamaan, mutta mitä tein, se muistetaan. Nimet eivät ole tärkeitä, vaan teot. Enkä minä välitä muistetaanko nimeäni. En välitä tunnetaanko nimeäni edes nyt. En välitä…

_Yöllesi laulele,  
__yötäsi syleile  
__sieltä löytyy leposija  
__syyllisyydelle, valheelle _

Istun yksin kesät, talvet. Päivällä istun Mestari Smaragdin vierellä, yöllä nukun siinä. Öisin tapaan enemmän porukkaa kuin päivällä. Öisin unet ovat seuranani ja tapaan siellä muita. Joskus näen pelkkiä kasvottomia eläimiä, joskus taas tapaamieni henkilöiden kasvoja. Mutta öisin he ovat seuranani kaikesta huolimatta. He ovat minun vierainani. En tunne ketään kovinkaan hyvin, joten en tiedä heidän todellisia luonteitaan. Mielikuvitukseni hoitaa sen asian puolestani. He ovat sellaisia kuin haluan.

_ei siellä katsota silmiin,  
__eikä kysellä nimiä  
__rautaisella sauvallani  
__siellä paimennan teitä_

En luultavasti tule tapaamaan heitä enää koskaan oikeasti. En koskaan opikaan tuntemaan heitä. Mutta ei sen väliä, näin on hyvä. Nyt he ovat sellaisia kuin tahdon. He ovat yhtä aitoja kuin oikeatkin. He ovat aitoja minulle. Ja he pitävät minusta sellaisena kuin olen, minun ei tarvitse muuttua heidän vuokseen. Saan olla oma itseni, eikä minun tarvitse esittää. Minun ei tarvitse nöyrtyä heidän edessään.

_En kumarra  
__tuhkaa, en tomua  
__oppinut en nöyrtymään,  
__anteeksi pyytämään _

Tiedän sen verran, että mielikuvitusystävät ovat hulluuden merkki. Ei minusta, tuo on väärä käsite. Mielikuvitusystävät kertovat luonteen lujuudesta. En tarvitse muita, pärjään yksinkin. Jos tarvitsenkin muita, niin saan heidät itselleni ilman sitoumuksia. Olen yksin itseni kanssa, mutta pärjään hyvin. En ole heikko. En pyydä muilta apua, en armoa. Enkä koskaan itke.

_En kumarra  
__tuhkaa, en tomua  
__oppinut en itkemään,  
__armoa pyytämään _

Jos joku kuitenkin tulisi luokseni… hän olisi se, joka muuttaisi itseään minun vuokseni! Päästäisin hänet elämääni, mutta omilla ehdoillani. Ilman vastaväitteitä.

_Kaiken saat minulta jos polvistut eteeni ja kumarrat minua!  
__Kaiken saat minulta jos polvistut eteeni ja kumarrat minua! _

Minä olen Angel Islandin valtias. En kumarra ketään, enkä mitään. Muut tulevat ja menevät, minä pysyn. Olen onnellinen näin, en edes kaipaisi muutosta. Elämän on tarkoituskin vain lipua ohitse, sen perässä ei tarvitse juosta kuin hullu. Juokseminen ei auta, et saa menetettyjä hetkiä kuitenkaan takaisin. Vaikka voisin muuttaa mennyttä tai tulevaa, niin en muuttaisi mitään omalla kohdallani. Tai kenties sen, kun kerran tapasin sen sinisen siilin. Hänet minä käännyttäisin pois välittömästi, ennen kuin mitään tapahtuisi. Mokoma elämän perässä juoksija, joka ei pysähdy… Hänen kaltaisensa ovat väärässä elämän suhteen. Ja he yrittävät asenteellaan väittää, että se olen minä, joka on väärässä…

_Olen tulesta otettu tuli,  
__ensimmäinen enkeli  
__en nöyrry edessä ihmisen,  
__nöyrryn edessä kateuteni _

Sonic… se oli hänen nimensä. Hänellä on paljon ystäviä ympäri Mobiusta, sellaisen kuvan minä sain. Lisäksi hänen perässään juoksi se toinen, kettu. Minä en koskaan kaipaisi ketään seuraamaan askellustani. Yksin on parempi. Parempi…

_joskus kaipaan syliä,  
__jossa voisin levähtää  
__valonpilkahdusta valtakuntani hämärään_

Miten hyvänsä asiat ovatkin, niitä ei käy muuttaminen. Minä olen yksin, halusin tai en. Sitä ei voi muuttaa. Ketään ei saa jäämään luokseni. En edes yritä enää… En ole koskaan yrittänytkään, enkä aio koskaan yrittääkään. Minä seison yksin, kuten aina ennenkin. Tulen aina seisomaan.

_En kumarra  
__tuhkaa, en tomua  
__oppinut en nöyrtymään,  
__anteeksi pyytämään _

Seison yksin, seuranani vain valheet ja itsepetos…

_En kumarra  
__tuhkaa, en tomua  
__oppinut en itkemään,  
__armoa pyytämään _

Painukaa lukemaan ja jättäkää toki kommentti merkiksi käynnistänne, kiitos.


End file.
